


come and get it

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Gay Chicken, M/M, Mens Fitness Cover, Thirst Tweets, With marvel PR, america's ass, maybe FWB, past evanstan, this is bad sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: After being told to tone down their antics for the buzzfeed thirst tweets video, Seb and Anthony decide to play gay chicken with Marvel PR





	come and get it

**Author's Note:**

> *laughs nervously* i'm out here writing rpf like it's 2013 what
> 
> if you're not into RPF just click away no need to leave hate
> 
> we all saw that video and it was kinda gay right? 
> 
> uhhhh

Sebastian couldn’t help but feel that the ‘Marvel snipers’ that fans always joked about were very real, as he sat in the Buzzfeed studios with Anthony. The same ‘snipers’ that had kept Chris from talking about his true feelings towards Endgame’s ending at Ace a few weeks ago were trying to make this press tour more family-friendly. Their show was going to be on a Disney affiliate streaming service, and god forbid there be any gay subtext. But it was him and Anthony, so there was going to be gay subtext. Or really not-subtext, just blatant full-homo.

“I want someone to look at me the way Sebastian and Anthony look at each other” He read, not even bothering to hide his heart-eyes as he looked over at Anthony.   
  
“That’s great.” Anthony looked tight-lipped, but his eyes were smiling too. “Real great.”   
  
Were they that obvious? Thousands of people on the internet apparently saw it. Their castmates knew that they weren’t strictly platonic, but really only Chris, Scarlett, and Emily really knew the whole truth. 

“Anthony Mackie you cutie pie, come sit on my face, let me eat your ass like a fudge brownie.” Anthony read with a straight face.

_ He likes that.  _ Seb thought as he giggled and sipped his water. 

“First of all, yeah. Send a ticket bitch let’s do this.” Anthony said to the camera, his ‘fight me’ look in his eyes.

Seb read another one, fumbling over the internet slang. He really was a 95 year old man sometimes.

“Anthony Mackie’s ass is the REAL America’s ass.” 

“I concur.” Seb said, probably way too quickly. What the hell, why not go whole hog. “Chris Evans ain’t got nothin on you.”

_ Take that Marvel _ . Seb thought as he looked at the camera defiantly.  _ Have fun with that one, internet. _

They bantered back and forth when a tweet referenced that quote Anthony had said about Sebastian’s eyes. Really how did people not pick up on it?

“Don’t look at me man.” Anthony said, not trusting his face to not betray his true feelings. There was only so much they could do to make it family friendly if he full on kissed Seb with his crinkly eyes on camera. He picked up another slip. “Thinking about Anthony taking a nap on Sebastian’s couch don’t bother me.” He paused “You gotta nice couch.”   
  


“You’ve never even-You’ve never slept on my couch!” Seb exclaimed. 

_ But you’re about to tonight if you keep this up. _ He wanted to add. They bickered back and forth a bit before he picked up another slip of paper and Anthony laughed as he read it over his shoulder. 

“Oh god. I want Sebastian to split me in half like a pistachio send tweet.” 

He felt his face getting red and Mackie was oddly quiet next to him. They kept going until the last tweet for Anthony really got them both. 

“Anthony Mackie as Captain America makes me horny like put that shield against my neck.”

_ Same, hon. _ Seb’s eyes flickered to the Marvel rep that was standing behind the camera. He just drank his water, not subtly. 

After they wrapped, they took some promo shots to tease the video on instagram. They had a few more interviews with Yahoo and ET, considerably less tense due to not having a potentially risque subject matter. Anthony just very unsubtly asked if there was a nude scene in Seb’s movie coming out.

They were back in Anthony’s hotel room that night, drinking overpriced minibar liquor with the TV on for noise. Sebastian was thinking about the upcoming press tour they would have to endure, not really sure if he could keep it up if they had to keep stifling the chemistry between them. That chemistry was half the reason they even got their own show in the first place.

“You think they’re gonna keep makin us no-homo through this whole show?” Seb finally asked. He knew plenty of people shipped Sam and Bucky, maybe or maybe not taking that to their off-screen personas too. 

Anthony just sighed. “Man, I don’t know. That Buzzfeed shit just felt so forced, you know?”   
  
“Yeah.” Sebastian downed the rest of his whiskey and set it down, folding his hands on his knee. “I have a proposition.”   
  
“I thought you and I got that over with, like, three movies ago.” Anthony teased.   
  
“Shut up.” Seb blushed a little. “I mean, a proposition for the press tour.” Anthony looked like he was biting down another joke. “What if we like, make it impossible to construe it as anything but what it is. What if we play gay chicken with Marvel PR?”   
  
Anthony’s grin was wicked as he poured them both more whiskey and raised it in a toast.. “Oh boy they’re gonna hate us.”

\------

Some poor interview for 355 press had asked Sebastian how he felt about Mackie being the new Cap. Grinning and knowing the Marvel snipers couldn’t get to him, Sebastian laid it on thick.   
  
“I think it’s great. He’s a natural for being cap. Carrying the mantle? He’s already got the ass, and did you see that Mens’ Fitness cover??” He raised his eyebrows and made a ‘what can ya do’ gesture to the camera. “I might’ve had a few private moments after that dropped.”

Did he just imply that he jacked off to Anthony’s Men’s Fitness cover? Yeah, he did. Who wouldn’t imply that with  _ those biceps _ on display. Of course, Sebastian had been able to appreciate it in person, but they were easing up to that big reveal. His agent had given up long ago, if she didn’t want this she shouldn’t have helped him become a twink typecast in his early career.

They started filming for the show and weren’t subtle about being seen together. Of course they never did anything, but they didn’t not do anything either. Seb and Anthony leaving the same hotel, getting private dinners, spending time together in public. 

“So. It’s like, a thing?” Chris asked Seb when he was down shooting a cameo.

“Uh, it has been? You know that.” Sebastian didn’t know where Chris was going with this, they had ended things between them after First Avenger wrapped and thought they were unlikely to see each other again. 

“I meant going public. Like coming out.”

“Dunno. Just trying to terrorize Marvel PR a bit so they stop no-homoing us. Did you see the thirst tweets interview?”   
  
“Oh, yeah. That was pretty dull.”   
  
“Right? I know you’ve got a secret account and have seen way worse.”

“Yeah well.” Chris grabbed his shoulder in that bro-shake thing. “Don’t get hurt, buddy.”   
  
_ Like I did with you?  _ Seb’s traitorous brain thought, bringing up emotions 10 years dead. “Yeah. Don’t think I will.”

The thing was, he and Mackie had never really defined what they were. But they were seemingly always on the same page. Their on screen chemistry just flowed off screen and into, well, other situations. When they had kissed in a dusty dive bar on the Winter Soldier press tour they hadn’t really anticipated being here so many years later. But Sebastian didn’t feel the unease he had felt with past cast hookups or flings. 

“If-” Seb cut himself off as he started talking. It was late and they were naked in one of their hotel beds. He couldn't keep track of who's room it was honestly, they just fell into one of the beds each night. “Are we gonna, uh. Come out? If this keeps going?”   
  


Anthony rolled them to look down at Seb, his eyes searching his face. “Is that what you want?”   
  
“I don’t know, I’m just wondering what’s the uh...endgame here.” Seb’s lip twitched at his dumb joke. “We just never really defined this, and it seems like if we keep this up we’re gonna have to.”

“I guess so, yeah.” Anthony grinned down at him and leaned to kiss him. “We can just go like whole hog for the premiere? How’s that sound” They can’t take the show away from us if the first seasons already released.”

“You’re a genius.” Seb said as he nuzzled up against his jaw.

\----

The flashbulbs were blinding when they got out of the car at the red carpet together. The press tour had predictably been chaos, full of stink eyes from Marvel reps and challenging looks to anyone who tried to tell them to tone it down. This was it, the icing on the cake of their gay chicken with Marvel PR. Their hands were clasped together and eyes full of unmistakable fondness as they approached the first interviewer.

“You two seem cozy!” She said, looking over their subtly coordinated tuxedos and clapsed hands. “What does this premier mean for you two?”   
  
Anthony looked at Seb and raised their hands to kiss the back of it. “It means a lot. Obviously it’s marking a change in Marvel and a change in us as well.”   
  
They continued along that vein until they reached the end of the red carpet, posing for the press photos.    
  
“We gonna do this?” Seb looked up at Anthony who had his wry smile on his face.

“Oh baby we’re doin’ this.”    
  


Flashbulbs popped all over as they kissed passionately, unconcerned for the consequences.


End file.
